Doctor Who: Short Trips Vol 1
by Briarheart02
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring characters from Classic Doctor Who
1. The TARDIS Wardrobe

The Doctor, in his sixth incarnation, was looking through the TARDIS wardrobe. He had promised Peri a trip to Hawaii and didn't realize just how hot it would be, so he was looking for something more suitable to wear on the tropical island. He pushed his way through tons of fashionable coats, he, however, was disgusted by.

"Why do I even have coats like this one?" He said to himself as he tore a light brown coat off its hanger, "Where's all the color? It's boring!" He threw the coat on the ground next to a darker brown suit and a pair of Converse.

He continued through the infinite wardrobe until he found himself in a sort of clearing among the endless hangers and racks.

"What in the name of Rassilon's bathtub is this?" In the clearing were five dummies. The first of the dummies was wearing a sort victorian era suit, the second was wearing something similar except it was more wrinkled and it bore a crooked bow tie, the third wore a very fancy outfit with a cloak, the fourth wore a burgundy coat, pants, boots, fedora, a white shirt, as well as a red and blue striped scarf, the final one wore a muddy cricket uniform with a dirtied cream-colored jacket and a rotting piece of celery on one lapel.

The Doctor found himself staring each of the dummies, he usually would've been disgusted by each outfit, but these ones held precious memories. "Look how far I've come. I can't even remember how many years it's been since I left Gallifrey. Perhaps I should go back, claim my place as President of the High-Council," he thought for a moment. "No. I can't, I no longer have the reputation I used to have. If I were to return to Gallifrey for good, I would be locked up for all the laws I've broken. For now, I am a renegade, and I probably will be until the end of my life." The Doctor looked at the first dummy with the victorian outfit. "I am definitely not the man I was, and I never can be that man again."

The Doctor took a step forward to take care of the rotting celery but slipped on a pair of yellow shorts and a multi-colored t-shirt. Before he could get up he heard Peri yell for him.

"Doctor, hurry up! Frobisher and I are still waiting you know!"

"Seriously, Doc, you're takin' forever!" Frobisher added.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a minute, let me change first!" The Doctor picked up the t-shirt and the shorts and walked away, completely forgetting about his past outfits.


	2. The Relativity of Evil

The year was 1869. Three young boys, Laurence Scarman, Johnathan Warlock, and Marcus Scarman played in the woods pretending to be ancient warriors.

Laurence looked up at his older brother, "Marcus, can I be the hero this time?" he asked.

While Laurence and Johnathan were your average 6 and 7-year old boy, Marcus was a bit of a unique case. Though he participated in things other boys his age did he always had a sort of philosophical mind. He was smarter and somehow wiser than your average 8-year old. A child prodigy if you will.

Marcus thought for a moment, "Is one ever truly a hero?" he asked.

Laurence rolled his eyes. "You can come out of those bushes John, he's being odd again."

Johnathan Warlock, Marcus's best friend, only a year behind him in school emerged from the bushes. John had always be fascinated by Marcus and his way of looking at the world.

So, when he emerged from the bushes he looked at Marcus and asked, "What do you mean?"

Marcus was only too happy to explain. "Think about it, someone evil, why do they break the laws? You know steal and kill." The other two boys shrugged. "Because in their eyes they are the heroes, they are the good guys, so when I say is anybody truly a hero I mean good and evil is relative."

Johnathan's eyes widened in awe. Laurence began to walk away. Both boys looked at him. "Where are you going?" Johnathan shouted.

"Home, you two spoiled the fun," Laurence replied. Marcus and Johnathan just looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

As the years went by and Marcus and John grew further apart, Marcus studied history, buried in books. In 1900 he had completely cut off Laurence after a falling out and had reestablished contact with Dr. Johnathan Warlock after another five years. One day, he invited his old friend to his home for tea.

"So you're an archaeologist now?" Johnathan asked.

Marcus smiled. "Yes, I'm not home very much, there's a lot of traveling involved."

"I'd imagine that to be true, after all, there aren't many great temples in England are there?" Johnathan said before sipping his tea.

"No, I suppose not," Marcus sighed.

Johnathan decided to change the subject. "So, how's Laurence been?"

The smile on Marcus's face faded. "I haven't spoken to him for at least four years now."

Johnathan almost spat his tea out after Marcus said that. "Dear God man, he's your brother!"

"I know, I've been thinking about him a lot lately," Marcus said half to himself.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Johnathan enquired.

"It's all very long and complicated and I really don't feel like going into it," Marcus said. "More tea?"

"No, thank you."

The two friends caught up with each other for the remainder of the day and that night, Marcus decided to make amends with his brother the very next day, and so he did. The two brothers caught up with each other as well as reminisced about their childhood.

* * *

Five years later in 1910, Marcus had gone to Egypt for the third time in that half a decade. This time, he had found a pyramid and had been gone for a year. When he found the entrance he felt a strange presence. He decided to shrug it off and went inside with a few of his work crew.

"Achmed, come here, I need your lantern, quickly, quickly, it's the Eye of Horus!" Marcus ordered as he saw the familiar eye on the wall.

Achmed slowly walked over to Marcus and held the lantern up against the wall. "No Professor Scarman!" Achmed whipped around, yelled something in his native tongue and the workers fled.

"No, wait come back!" Marcus yelled. He was too late, they were already far away. "Damned superstitious fools!" he turned back to the wall. "I've come too far to turn back now." He began to look for a hidden switch and the wall opened. He walked inside and saw a dark figure. Before he could say anything he felt a shot pain go through him.

"Now, now I can be free at last! Sutekh will live again!" the figure said.

As Marcus Scarman felt himself slipping away he realized something. All those years ago, in the woods, he was wrong. The creature, Sutekh, the one who had just shot him down, was totally evil. Perhaps he was going mad in his final seconds or perhaps everything was being revealed to him in those seconds and he just knew Sutekh, was evil and the Osiran himself knew it. Marcus never found out. Sutekh had murdered Marcus Scarman and had created a puppet from his corpse. Now, Sutekh could exact his revenge on the very universe that had imprisoned him!


	3. A Day of Remembrance

Alpha was the last of the Human-Factor Daleks, it had been almost a year since her planet had been destroyed and the Doctor had saved her. She was now the Doctor's companion and when she wasn't fighting the forces of evil by his side she spent most of her time reading about the history of Earth as well as the planet's literature. Humans fascinated her. She was almost a human, but she could never actually be one. In a way she wished she were human, at least she'd have a race to go back to if she did, but that was not the way it was meant to be.

One of her favorite subjects, when it came to humans, was Christmas. The stories that could come from Christmas were some of the best, her favorite being _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. She found it not only fascinating but comforting too. The idea of a family, cozy beside the fireplace just made her feel happy. She didn't know why. Christmas just seemed so peaceful.

 _Peace,_ she thought. _That's something I'll never get on my travels with the Doctor._ Her thoughts suddenly changed to ones about the Doctor, she hadn't seen him for hours.

Alpha rolled out of the library and wandered through the endless corridors until she stumbled upon the console room. The room was dim, but the Doctor was there. He was sitting on the floor by a fireplace.

"Doctor?" Alpha asked.

The Doctor stood up but didn't turn to her. He was obviously lost in his mind. He was muttering names under his breath. "...and then there was Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric. Poor, poor Adric."

"Doctor!" Alpha made him jump.

"Hm, what is it Alpha?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor took sat down in an armchair. "Remembering," he answered.

"Remembering what exactly?" asked Alpha.

"My friends," the Doctor stated. "I do it every Christmas, I sit by the fireplace and remember those who left me, safe and unharmed, like Tegan and Sarah, and those who died, like C'rizz and Adric."

Alpha was beginning to feel a bit sad for him. "But isn't Christmas supposed to be a day of joy and happiness?"

"You're right Alpha," the Doctor began. "It is, but's it's also a day of remembrance. A day to remember those whom you loved and are now gone. When I remember my friends I try to focus on the good times we had together, not their departure because they're never truly gone," he pointed to his hearts. "They're still here and here."

"I think I understand," said Alpha. She brightened up, "Say, would you like to come watch 'A Christmas Story' with me?"

"Maybe later Alpha," the Time Lord said as he walked back over to the fireplace again.

Alpha began to roll back into the long corridors. She looked back at the Doctor standing over the fireplace, alone. "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

 **THE END.**


End file.
